


花里逢君醉一回——花秀宁

by lemondropme



Series: 仙人抚我顶 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 广陵三月花正开，花里逢君醉一回南北相过殊不远，暮潮从去早潮来
Series: 仙人抚我顶 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968301





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昔年顾我长青眼，今日逢君尽白头

花秀宁和莫成峤，风云榜争魁首，意气相投，邙山战共患难，情愫暗生。

花秀宁是无相境的老祖，一明仙尊之女，莫成峤是昆仑掌教秉直仙尊的亲传弟子，门第相当，桃源境和昆仑派，遂成秦晋之好。

修士的结缘，也是背后家族和门派的结盟，被五十州无数人祝福看好，说是天生一对的两个人，在结缘后的确是度过了一段伉俪情深的时光，在这段日子里。他们一起出门游历，双双结婴归来，花秀宁不久后怀上身孕，生下了修士中少有的双胞胎女儿。

长女花令仪，“岂弟君子，莫不令仪”。次女莫绮罗，“荣彩曜中林，流馨入绮罗”。这两个名字，寄托了夫妻情谊缱绻时，对女儿们的美好祝福。

花秀宁本来是风流不羁的性子，在五十州花边新闻里常常占据头条，结缘后却收了心，从前结过的露水姻缘通通丢到脑后。莫成峤也是昆仑派“男神”级别的人物，昆仑第一美人娉婷仙子对他爱而不得的故事，五十州能传上十来个版本。

他们这个身份的大能即使结缘，也多半出于利益考量，像这样子情深如许，夫妻都无二侍，甚至数百年一点风流逸事都没有的，堪称罕见，所以他们那时候成了五十州少年少女们描绘出的“模范夫妻”。

一明仙尊寿元将近，急于给花家桃源境找下一代继承人。从小就聪明能干，且天资非凡，背后又有夫家昆仑派互为裨益的花秀宁，当然成了一明仙尊心里考量的第一顺位。

原本花秀宁和莫成峤，是四处游历寻找机缘，只是游历结束后，会顺道去昆仑派或者桃源境小住，生了孩子之后，加上花家继承人之争，花秀宁便提议长住桃源境。

莫成峤一个剑修，除了照顾孩子就是修炼，更没担着门派什么掌事重任，所以住哪里都一样，也就顺其自然的同意了。

定居在桃源境后，花秀宁作为桃源境代掌门，有了数不清的庶务，又因为要带孩子，所以不能同时闭关，导致聚少离多，浓烈的爱意转变成平淡，甚至乏味的亲情。婚姻生活是有倦怠期的，这样的婚后磨合对他们来说都是头一次。

为了和姐姐争夺掌门之位，花湛然和林家三小姐林栖凤结缘，林栖凤背后的东陆儒宗，还有她拜入天一门抱朴仙尊膝下的兄长林栖真，都是花湛然绝好的助力。

他们的这场结缘大典办在桃源境，五十州来观礼祝贺的更不知凡几，就是这场结缘，让花秀宁认识了林渊。

林渊是林栖凤的小弟弟，在林家的身份很是尴尬。林栖梧、林栖真、林栖凤三人，父母之中一方是林家人，另一方是门第相当的宗派弟子。只有林渊，他母亲是林家资质平平的一位小姐，出门游历回来就怀了身孕，据说是被妖族引诱，一响贪欢。

未缘先孕在其他观念开放的宗门并不算什么，但在东陆的传统儒宗却是奇耻大辱，何况是跟儒宗向来看不起的妖修野合生子。这位已经被族谱除名的林家小姐，在生下林渊不久后就去世了。

还是后来继承了掌院的林栖梧，亲手把这个弟弟从保善堂带了回来，在身边养大。林渊虽然是人妖混血所生，但修炼资质却不错，又从小在林栖梧这样的天纵英才身边耳濡目染，仅仅百岁结成金丹，才在栖梧书院有了一席之地。

但因为他的出身，他虽然被林栖梧重新纳入族谱，却不能从栖梧书院这一代的“栖”字，只能叫单名，林渊。

因为刚结丹不久，林栖梧让他出来磨练心性，又怕他第一次一个人去东陆以外没有经验，所以索性让他跟着观礼祝贺的队伍，往桃源境去，也可在西陆游历一番。

花秀宁作为代掌门，自然要摆出一副好姐姐的样子来，所以很是用心操办了这场结缘大典，她亲自带人迎接，安排林家的来宾，也就第一次见到了林渊。

林渊混了高阶妖族的血脉，所以容貌极其惊艳，堪称东陆一景，如果说莫成峤是君子之姿，如玉山倾颓，风仪清举，是那天上谪仙人。那林渊就是樨朱颜只，霞映澄塘，问其艳若何，是那人间富贵花。

众里嫣然通一顾，人间颜色如尘土。花秀宁第一次见他，只能想起这句话。

闭着关不知何日出来的莫成峤，成了她天时地利人和，神不知鬼不觉，勾搭美人的最好借口。

林渊从小在东陆儒宗长大，即使是林栖梧这样的巾帼英豪，也是九天神女般遗世独立，儒宗的女修，多是举止含蓄进退合宜的大家闺秀，掷果盈车求一夕之欢这类事，在西陆那是屡见不鲜，在东陆可是奇闻逸事了。

因为他不是“名门正派”的贤良长相，林渊其实从小对自己这张脸的冲击力并没有合理认知，来西陆后被异地风俗，热情泼辣，豪放追爱的女修们震惊了。而花秀宁就是把握好尺度和分寸，润物细无声的撩他。

花秀宁结缘之前，那也是五十州多少俊彦的梦中情人，她阅尽风流事，要想一亲芳泽只不过是时间问题。而远道而来游历的林渊，最不缺的就是在西陆的时间。被花秀宁撩的情窦初开，方寸大乱也是显而易见的。

这位后来名满天下的东陆美人，满腔的少年情怀，一片春心全都错付给了自幼风月场里撞惯的花秀宁。

花秀宁作为“东道主”，西陆好吃好玩的地方，惊险有趣的游历，她都一清二楚，约会项目每次都能不重样，永远不会缺乏新鲜感，她的经验，那些体贴温柔，又恰到好处的霸道和占有欲，能满足少年人对爱情的全部幻想。

而跟已经结缘的花秀宁“暗度陈仓”般偷情的禁忌感，也是从小到大墨守陈规的林渊，做的最叛逆的一件事。

花秀宁把他压在一地落英缤纷里寻欢时，能看到花丛外衣袂翩跹而过，听到有人声纷杂来往。

这场炙热的爱恋，将他们从头到脑，焚烧而过，如同灭顶之灾。

后来莫成峤出关，他们隐秘情事的蛛丝马迹，瞒得过装聋作哑的桃源境其他人，瞒不过花秀宁最亲近的枕边人，何况花秀宁根本没想着隐瞒。

她和莫成峤也没那么容易和离，背后牵涉的，除了两人感情外，还有孩子，有宗门和家族，许许多多的利益纠缠。

莫成峤是昆仑掌教亲传，十七骨剑府天纵之资，在以清贵高傲闻名的剑修里，也该是最目无下尘，眼睛里揉不得沙子的人物，却不知出于什么目的，一次次选择了隐忍退让。

直到后来花秀宁又怀了孕，生下了她跟林渊的孩子。

结缘的誓言曾是天道认证，他们发誓要互相扶持，福祸同担，生死不弃。莫成峤也不可能为了这个跟她和离，结缘的夫妻里，即使生隙反目，也会尽量维持表面和平，大不了就是对外装一装神仙眷侣，对内各自为政形同陌路。

所以这个“三人家庭”就以看似相安无事的方式，存在了很长一段时间。成为了五十州津津乐道的头条新闻。花秀宁生下小儿子花辞镜，林渊和母亲一样，未缘而得子，栖梧书院要不是林栖梧拦着，能再把他逐出门去。

但三个人，就是这样奇异的维持着平衡，花秀宁找了林渊之后，仿佛也就打开了结缘忠贞的禁忌，慢慢又恢复了她少年时期沾花惹草的那一套，露水姻缘不断。

花秀宁化神后，莫成峤回去昆仑长住，除了教养女儿们外，跟花秀宁就再无他话，这段婚姻里他曾经万般努力去维系的爱情，终究几尽凋零。

林渊对她早已经情根深种，无法自拔，即使知道她床上再没断过人，不闹到他面前来，也就睁只眼闭只眼，自欺欺人罢了。他在桃源境教养子女，和花秀宁长久相伴了后来的岁月。

在这期间，一明仙尊辞世，花湛然引狼入室，花秀宁引动阵法，和魑魅阁同归于尽。

后来花止蘅灵剑三转后，屠尽魑魅阁为她复仇，林渊把孩子们带回栖梧书院，十年如一日寻找她的残魂，而她的三个孩子，虽然各自命途多舛，也都逐渐修炼有成。

而花秀宁这一缕残魂，却穿越界门飘荡去了修仙末法世界，在灵气逐渐复苏的现代社会，修炼到化神圆满，突破炼虚时，引动雷劫，破开虚空回到玉京五十州。

她在末法世界花了整整一千八百年。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玉京大陆半步乾元境的大佬，被迫进入灵气复苏的凡界，砍号重来

花秀宁这一缕残魂，从桃源境的登仙台坠下，堕入了末法世界。

这不同于玉京大陆各大修仙门派，用于弟子磨练心性的凡人界，那种情况花秀宁只要找到“路引”，一般是各大门派制作的界门门牌，就能顺利返回。

而这个世界，她的神魂感觉到的是，除非晖阳境圆满，晋阶炼神时引动雷劫，由玉京大陆的法则之力主动抛出橄榄枝接引，她才能回得去。

也就是说，想回去根本不是一年半载的事情，恐怕要耗费近千年光阴来得到返回的契机。

她的家乡、亲人，所熟知的一切，全都渺不可寻。

这种从末法世界霞举飞升的事，虽然不频繁，但是在她的记忆以来也不是没有。比如含元宗如今在无相境的容成仙尊，就是从下界飞升，后来受到宗门招揽，遂定居天一，开家立派。

林渊当年跟她分享东陆的趣事，也提过栖梧书院建立的背景，说是掌院祖师林栖梧，仅限宗门之内的传承里，就有来自他界的文字和修炼法门的记载。

在这片陌生的华夏大陆里，恐怕也只有她，会知道飞升之后会发生什么了吧。所以只要能顺利修炼，即使变数无穷，但至少有希望尚存，未被断绝。

花秀宁的这缕残魂，是从桃源境的登仙台坠入，而不像其他身死的修士，要过一趟鬼界忘川，选择前尘尽忘投胎再来，或是不入轮回鬼道重修。

所以她的回忆和残念都未被忘川河水洗涤，在玉京大陆上这近千年发生过的事情，对她并不是前尘旧事而已。

那里是她成长得道的故土，有她血脉相连的家人和子女，有她牵挂惦念的朋友和爱侣。是她无论如何都想回去的地方。

她的神魂飘飘荡荡，在寻找着契合的身体进入。

这个身体是要住数百年的，要等到元婴后才能根据原本的神魂重塑肉身。所以除了跟自己的契合度，要挑根骨、窍穴、资质，也要合乎眼缘。

不像是一些不在意皮相的修士，花秀宁小时候遵从花家自古以来的传统，开窍时在花谷选定守护花神，虽然是守护花神菊花，但她一点都没有这花之隐逸者的追求，好豪奢美色，修道多年也不讲辟谷，是个六根不净拼命入世的大俗人。

昔年妹妹花石兰没少调侃她选错了守护花神，她结丹之后，祖父花一明也给了她“悠南”这样的道号，虽说是没指望她真过成“采菊东篱下，悠然见南山”那种生活，但也是个美好的假设和期待。

后来她在风云会上遇到了莫成峤，见惯了多少罗绮文秀高门华弟的世家修士，莫成峤这款高处不胜寒，旁人不敢随意轻慢的禁欲感，勾足了她征服的野心。两人又因缘际会患难与共，加上家族和门派长辈们的撮合，也就顺理成章的结缘了。

管不住自己的花秀宁为了莫成峤也很是清心寡欲了一段时间，在婚姻的蜜月期他们生了双胞胎女儿，也有过情意甚笃，一生一双人的错觉，直到后来莫成峤闭关，她偶遇了林渊，才又重新陷进人间烟火的迷醉里。

比起采菊东篱下式的苦修，她还是更喜欢醒掌天下权，醉卧美人膝。

菊花除了清幽隐逸，也可以是我花开后百花杀，满城尽带黄金甲。

花秀宁感知到这个末法世界里，灵气在缓慢复苏的痕迹，她用梅花易数占卜之后，确定了契合身体的方位，飘荡了几个月，了解吸收了下这个世界的人文规则。在一次“山洪暴发”里，终于选中了一个女体。

这是个跟着学校社团，来山区搞团建的大学生。在碰到看似自然灾害，实则是地表灵气复苏造成的“灾难”中丧生。

看起来大约二九年华，虽然在玉京大陆，开蒙后的孩子就能尝试修炼，这个年龄已经有点晚了，但总比年过而立那种要好很多。

花秀宁观察过她的灵穴、经脉、根骨，都属于很不错的修炼资质，不会水的小姑娘在暴雨山洪中窒息而死，所以没有外伤，花秀宁顺利附身之后，神识内视一圈，更加满意，虽然她这卜算之法不比弟弟，但是好歹也是乾元境的大能，当年有的是时间钻研奇奇怪怪的旁门左道，所以多少都会一点，在这里就帮上了忙，

花秀宁发现这女孩元阴尚在，从未与阳气交融对于修炼是一把双刃剑，有的心法讲究灵台合一，忌讳在琴心境筑基之前破身，有的心法则讲究阴阳守恒，女体属阴，又留有元阴就反而是拖累，最好引气入体之前先寻暖席人。她为了双修愉快，也开开心心练过“鸳鸯锦”、“玉楼春”之类的功法辅助，不过从桃源境藏经楼里选回来的本命心法“一匣霜”，却是一本刀谱，所以严格说来，她花秀宁，是个刀修，也就无所谓什么元阴不元阴的了。当年韫玉峰会魁首之争后，五十州曾经传唱过她的一首歌谣：

手持一匣霜，拂拭生寒芒。玉楼春入梦，银炉夜生香。

细看齯鹈锋，还疑龙与蛟。何日秋水渡，今朝凤城花。

本命法宝“秋水渡”穿越界河，已经灵气散尽，在神魂里温养，远不到拿出的时候。心法照旧要从头练一遍，但神识却不必从头再来。她的神识虽然在与魑魅阁一战中遭受重创，但曾经半步乾元的修为摆在那里，神识就算受伤，有个晖阳境的水平不成问题，往四周一扫，幅员千里，找了个天然溶洞进去，打算在这过夜等着搜救队来之前，借着这山岭灵气浓郁，赶紧开窍，引气入体。

人体三百六十来个大小穴位，凤初炼气是不用急着全开的，只要吸纳灵气冲开目、鼻、舌、口、耳等七窍，引导灵气游走十二经络，小周天、大周天各走一遍就算成了。

这在初次修炼的人当中，资质普通，窍穴堵塞，经脉不畅的那种，开灵窍开上一年半载也是有的，她当年在桃源境，无数长辈们从小耳濡目染的教导里，第一次摸索开窍，学着引导灵气，也花了三四天。

但那是少女稚气未脱的初次修炼，以炼神大能砍号重来一遭，花秀宁是做过千百次那般，熟练的打坐入定，山林俱静，月华如练下，此地初生的浓郁灵气，渐渐聚集到她周围。

引什么样的灵气入体，全看个人的窍穴和想要修行的方向，花秀宁当年就是五行俱全的修士，为的不是旁的，是能尽兴的大快朵颐，毕竟食物也有五行之分，属性相克的话是吃起来味同嚼蜡，不知丧失了多少满足口腹之欲的乐趣。

虽然因为她的心法和本命法宝，金、水两种属性的法术她用的最好，但技多不压身，花秀宁依然能快活的，不需要挑挑拣拣，一股脑把四周不同颜色的灵气吸纳入体。

一般修士开窍，就算要开五行灵气，那也是一种一种来，可花秀宁是半步乾元的神识了，完全能把神识分成五份，将五种颜色的灵力自动排好序，金、水、木、火、土，相生相克。

因为修刀法，主肃杀，金灵气是她用的最得心应手的，白色的灵气一马当先沉入肺经。然后是黑色的水灵气，平稳柔和向肾部出发。代表生命的绿色木灵气使肝气上升，红色的火灵气在心脏熊熊燃烧如同太阳，最后是平稳厚重的土灵气，悠远缓慢，却长久坚定的，居于脾脏之中。

好比上学前买好教科书，作为修炼本源的心法，“霜刃昆吾成，一匣明秋水”，她练了千万次的心法，不需要再去参透字里行间的奥义，可以随着灵气入体，自如的引导运转起来，带着相生的灵气，顺畅的游走在经脉之间：手之三阴，从胸走手；手之三阳，从手走头；足之三阳，从头走足；足之三阴，从足走腹。交手三阴经，构成一个“阴阳相贯，如环无端”的循行径路。

秋水泠泠声绕扉，凄清中夜蛟龙归。空庐独抱朗月卧，高天飒动霜华飞。

提携神物无人觉，何来白虹常在握。锋芒卫霍耀天山，精灵荆聂倾河岳。

结客纷纷向五陵，呼卢博采且浮沉。宁输百万留三尺，悬在腰间酬寸心。

鸊鹈新淬光如彗，照见人间不平事。玉玦金镮日日间，匣中一掬明珠泪。

严城吹角秋夜清，风凄月肃邻鸡鸣。揽衣起舞欲拔剑，无乃岁久青苔生。

莫邪空老无人齿，世人共宝铅刀耳。幕南塞北行路难，酬恩报怨竟谁是。

沦落沉埋一蒯缑，耻将弹铗动诸侯。丰城不掩干霄气，越石何嗟绕指柔。

东方既白，凤初已成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秋水渡：纤窄素白的长刀，刀面好像是秋水长天里洗练过般


	3. Chapter 3

琴心境，炼气一层。

花秀宁引气入体后，身体内部自然就排出洗精伐髓后的油污，她引动水灵气，做了最基本的清洁，神识扫开，知道警方搜救队出发了，所以净尘术这样的法术不急着用，要是真的收拾的干净无垢出现在这座天然溶洞里被找到，只会引人疑窦丛生，毕竟普通的女大学生没可能在遭遇山洪暴发后，半点狼狈没有的等着救援。

所以搜救犬找到她的时候，看到的是刚好的略显狼狈，不至于过分失态，是她拿捏过的最自然的尺度。

普通身居高位日久的大能，并不会对这些凡人的看法有什么在意，但偏偏花秀宁是个入俗世烟火之人，她从来不信仙凡有别那一套，也很看不惯一些修士对凡人如同蝼蚁奴仆御使的态度。

所以她教育子女，也是“我们修士和普通人并没有什么区别，掌握了比别人更强大的能力，应该用来守护，而不是依仗能力去肆意妄为的伤害。大家都生而为人，会有不同的能力，但本质并没有区别，我们未开灵窍的时候，也是和普通人一样的，即使修炼得道，也并不是神，没资格站在审判者的角度决定普通人的生活。”

所以她并不想摆出什么作为修士就高人一等的姿态，何况在灵气刚复苏，现代社会都没有接受修士体系的时候，还是低调行事别给自己惹麻烦，她如今的计划，就是勤奋修炼，同时享受生活，怀揣着对异世界的期待，也不放弃回家的希望。

花秀宁回到学校队伍后，在搜救队的医生那里检查着身体时，原身女孩子的闺蜜就跑过来了，叫做王璐瑶的女孩子失而复得的抱着她哭起来，花秀宁对孩子总是宽容的，看着十几岁的少男少女，总有种看着自家孩子同龄人的感觉，所以温声软语的哄她平静下来。

她神识洞察一番，发现这女孩也是能开灵窍的，资质也还不错，再大致一扫，发现单单这个大学社团里，能雕琢的璞玉都不少，虽然是修士已经成为传说的末法世界，但是灵窍开不开是天注定，资质好的孩子，在灵气复苏的环境中滋养久一些，也会逐渐发现自己的“天赋”。

她回去旅馆洗过澡后，用旅馆电脑上网搜了下灵气复苏的社会影响，网络对她来说也算是个新玩具，玉京大陆是上古传道，传承没有断绝，所以虽然也有类似互联网这样的交流渠道，但多是用在修士们当中，又收到宗门情况各有不同的限制，所用的“门派令”也就算是个论坛，远远不到互联网这种全民普及的程度。

虽然没有传承道法，但是末法世界的人们，却依靠科技进步，创造了另一个新纪元。

不管是飞机、汽车这样的交通工具，还是她扫过原主记忆里，那些导弹、核武器，所爆发的潜能，也就只有晖阳境以上，能移山填海的修士，有一拼之力吧。

所以从这个角度看，现代末法世界重新的灵气复苏，如果国家部门处理得当，未必会对社会有致命影响，更可能的是双核并行，修士们和普通人虽然最终殊途，但也是不断依存的关系。

她这边正发掘着网上冲浪的爱好呢，王璐瑶又风风火火的跑进屋来：“明夷，叔叔阿姨的电话。”她一边说一边把手机递给她：“你手机是掉了吗？打到我这来了，叔叔阿姨很担心你。”

被这样一称呼，花秀宁才想起来，这原主女孩子的名字和家庭关系。

冉明夷是家中独女，出身在普通的中产家庭，温饱富足，衣食无忧的长大，如同每一个都市女孩一样，经历的最大困难，大概就是这场夺走了她生命的灾洪。

而递过来的电话那端，传来的陌生女性和男性的声音，是早已经失去了真正女儿的一双父母的殷殷期盼。

冉南淮和钟晴，都是清白书宦之家，文人气节，临危不惧，在小明夷的记忆里，从没有过父母这样慌乱无措的时候。

爱女之心感同身受的花秀宁，好好的让父母宣泄了担心慌乱后的无措情绪，耐心的安慰说很快会跟随学校返回，并且制止了他们订机票过来的意图：“随身物品都遗失了所以一时联系不上，不要担心，我们很快就回来。”

等到第二天随学校返回，航班降落已经深夜，在机场看到苦等的原身父母，将她一把抱进怀里的时候，花秀宁感受着这样的拥抱，也不禁泪如雨下，她和原主并没有感情，可是对这样的天然亲情却感同身受，倘若现在让她能见到自己的孩子，她也会把令仪、绮罗和阿镜这样死死的抱在怀里，再不舍得放手。

她的孩子们与她远隔天堑，再见之期不知何日，既然继承了原本这女孩的身体，也就代替她进一份孝道，原主的父母都并没有灵窍，根骨已经成型，也都过了修炼的最佳时间，普通人最多不过百岁，护他们几十年，让他们平安终老，也算是全了这一份义。

从今日起，她只当自己，是这个世界的冉明夷。


	4. Chapter 4

回到原主的家里，休息整顿，该说不愧是知女莫若母，钟晴看着“女儿”行事沉稳大气，并不像平时养的有些娇气的小姑娘。等她洗完澡出来，肌肤莹润如玉，即使是十七八岁少女本来就很好的皮肤，也没有这个样子的。

冉明夷也并不打算隐瞒，这是原主的父母，从她的了解来看，知道了这种事只会想办法保护孩子。何况灵气复苏的事情是瞒不住的，在互联网上也多有人揣测，这几个月报道“超能力”的新闻逐渐递增。

一个稳定的国家政府，肯定是最先洞察，想必递增的报道是在试探民众的接受度，这样朝代更迭，有几千年历史的土地，即使不能修炼，道统也不会断绝，民间说是迷信，但官方却自有定论，关于修士的事情，早晚会全面“官宣”。

所以冉明夷笑着抱了抱母亲，她自家孩子们都是爱撒娇的，看得多了自己也会，伸手拉过来一双父母的臂膀，温柔安慰：“爸爸妈妈，我这次经历山洪，也许是塞翁失马焉知非福，被洪灾冲到了一座天然溶洞，在山林里有了一些奇遇。”

她让父母坐定，自己站起来，伸手用了两个最基础的法诀。纯净澄净的水灵气在右手缠绕，生机盎然的木灵气凝于左手，长出藤蔓。

她没用火、金这类用起来会有倾略性的法术，而是选择了最温和的方式来展示。虽然是违背现代科学完全不合理的事，但是她撤掉法术，把完好的双手递到父母面前，安抚了他们惊讶后的忧虑。

“我上网搜了一下，我这种情况并不是个例，从开年以来这几个月，世界各地都有这样的事情发生。”

“这算是，超能力？”冉南淮说。

“比较像是古书上的修士。”冉明夷由母亲抱着，顺从的给她查看双手和身体，一边跟父亲解释：“我能感受到身边的空气和过去不一样，也就是所谓的灵力，金、水、木、火、土，颜色各有不同，他们会进入我的身体，冲开窍穴，游走在筋脉之中，能够随我的意念被调取使用。”

冉明夷很耐心的给父母科普解释了一番，她把比较晦涩的修炼方式尽量说的浅显易懂，科普结束后，钟晴说：“如果这样的事情并不是个例，那么政府应该会有所行动，但在这之前，你要保护好自己，这件事只有爸爸妈妈知道，不可以透露给其他任何人。”

这就是父母拳拳爱女之心，先担心的是女儿会不会有危险，会不会因此被别人伤害。冉南淮说：“你妈妈说的没错，爸妈会不着痕迹打听下，我们在警署政府机关也是有几个朋友的，小心探听情况，你的修炼，在确保不会损伤身体的前提下，由你自己把控，如果能提高这个能力，也有自保之力，怀璧其罪，必当慎重。”

“我明白。”冉明夷再三保证道。

这几个月是暑假，她得以在家里安心修炼，钟晴在医院工作，给女儿做了采样，带去自己的实验室分析，各项指标都正常，血液也和普通人没有区别，稍稍令她放心。

冉南淮就在女儿念的w大学教书，他作为文科导师，假期的时候也就去一下讲座，写一些论文，首都龙气汇聚，灵气复苏后，是上佳的修炼之地，冉家家境也算清贵，在京都也有自己的独立小院，冉明夷周末就由父亲开车接回郊区的别院，不必住在拥挤市区里，得以心无旁骛修炼到凤初中境，她神识还是半步乾元的，所以修炼没有瓶颈，就是个灵气流转后，吸收吐纳的过程。

而立之后的根骨几乎长成，所以就不太适合修炼了，即使冲开灵窍，修为也难寸进，所以说凤初入境要趁早也不是没有道理的，但年纪太小，没有长辈点拨的孩子，匆匆引气入体，过早确定了以后发展的道路，更改不得也不是好事。

等到冉明夷九月回去学校上课，外界关于灵气复苏的讨论，已经到了白热化的地步。

她今年按理是读大二，但报到后，学校却通知让她们跟新生一起去体检。

测量身高体重的时候，冉明夷感受到帘后的灵气波动，神识一扫，知道是类似测灵石的东西，就基本上心中有数了。

果然一周之后，学校通知下来，本科、硕士、博士生一共五万多的教职工里，有六十七人被通知去礼堂集合，冉明夷他们整个系，也就她、王璐瑶，一个来自研究生院，叫满小雪的女孩，还有个叫叶初阳的男生。

王璐瑶是个八卦的，进来了大礼堂，先说：“诶，系草。”

冉明夷看看叶初阳，的确是一枚鲜嫩的俊俏少年，但她采摘过太多的名花异草了，对那张足够惹得少女怀春的脸，也只是顺着看一眼，并不怎么放在心上。反而是顺带扫过他的修炼资质，虽然不比冉明夷这个身体是她精挑细选的，倒也是不错。冉明夷看他转过身的后枕骨，神识再往下扫，轻轻诶了一声，这孩子倒是个适合当剑修的材料。

她没有特意学过观骨相，但在玉京大陆这么多年，什么样的天才根骨没见过，基本的判断力是有的，何况跟莫成峤同床共枕这么多年，情意缱绻的时候，摸过对方身上每一寸骨骼。

玉京大陆古法，七块颈椎不动，一块尾骨难开，除此外十二块胸椎、五块腰椎、一块骶骨，便是养剑之地。

能开出几骨剑府，也决定了剑修的资质。像是当年莫成峤这样的十七骨剑府，在整个玉京也是翘楚。

她就有在欢好之时，以手抚弄他骶骨的爱好，对于剑修来说，剑府未开之处很是脆弱，虽不比灵台、心窍，但也是极其致命的软肋。双修情动的时候灵气游走，最为敏感脆弱，莫成峤曾甘之如饴的，多次任她拿捏过自己的软肋，极大的满足了她的恶趣味。这又是前事不提。

简而言之，她旁观对方修炼那些年，对剑修之道，也可以说是了如指掌。何况刀剑本一家，刀修虽不用开府，但温养本命刀的法门和剑修大同小异。所以她看剑修的资质，那是一看一个准，连内察都不用多费事。

大家都坐定后，有身穿军装的骁勇男子走上礼堂讲台，冉明夷神识扫一眼，跟她同为凤初中境，想来是国家培养的人才，过来给他们做世界观重新科普的。

叫做邹锦兴的军官，演示了一下基本法术，科普完全新的世界观后，给每个人都发了一份同意书。这是一份根据自己意愿，参与“国家人才培养计划”的同意书。

“给你们一周时间考虑，下周我会在这里，带你们正式入门。”

哦，是要拿传道简的意思了？

这份同意书并不限制他们兼顾本来的专业，但是参加培养计划后，却能有更广阔的道路选择。大家都是民事责任人了，有打算和父母商量的，也有自己做决定的。

回去后王璐瑶拉着她说：“明夷，我们真的能修炼吗，就像是小说里写的那样？”

冉明夷笑：“这只是相当于，你比普通人在生活中，多了另一项技能，能学得怎么样，也都看个人的领悟，没有小说里那么玄乎。”

* * *

到了周末，冉明夷结束入定修炼，准备出门吃早餐，就看到冉父钟母一脸严肃的在门口，明显等待了有些时候了。

冉父把刚出的晨报新闻递给她——“手持白鸾尾，夜扫南山云”，灵气复苏，传说照入现实。

这篇写的文绉绉的报道，只是打开尘封已久的大门的，冰山一角。

一切都走到明处，早看过那份“国家人才培养计划”在父母眼中，她将面对未知却凶险的挑战。

邹教官一进教室，先人手一本开始发书。冉明夷看着书名的《修真基础理论体系概论》，哭笑不得。

不过说实话，道无经不传，师无经不明，有指导书操作手册，对于新入门的孩子来说，也算是不至于自己瞎摸索，就是不知道修真概论这本书的来源？

她翻了翻编者名单，看到了出现好几次的孔、李、纪、王、张，其中不少名字里，第二个字还从着各家的字辈诗，料想大概是坚持传承下来古法，有所积淀的修炼世家后嗣。

她再随手翻翻书，虽然有许多细微处不同，但大体的法门却都没错，并不是什么胡编乱造的偏门邪法。

邹教官说了一些自己引气入体的经验后，就拿出了一份传道简。这份传道简是由邹教官用法诀打出来的，要求他们把整篇功法先做到倒背如流，课后细细体悟。冉明夷有自己的心法、功法，自然没必要去学，但抱着了解看看的心态，神识闲闲一扫过，却陡然一惊。

这个，很熟悉啊。

半步乾元的神识，念根自然极佳，这心法，怎么看都是五岳剑宗广成子所撰，用来给入门的孩子科普之用，南陆素来讲究有教无类，五岳剑宗更是来者不拒，给了许多散修机会，这传道简瞧着刻录的方法，也是玉京大陆所用。

她因为自家妹妹花石兰在五岳剑宗修炼，正是广成子的同门，广成剑君素来好酒，对桃源境的落英泉念念不忘，当年的花秀宁常顺道让妹妹带些回去，一来二去，也算是个酒友。广成子赠给她的桃花酿，还有好几坛埋在落英泉林边，却大概再也等不到开封之日了。

这会儿见了广成子布道的法诀，如见故人，怎不牵动她心神？

也许这片华夏大陆，跟玉京大陆并未完全断绝通信，至少在上古时，是有道法来往，才留下这样的旧友书简。

她在入学以来，为了不暴露自己已经引气入体的事情，虽然不用拿粉底盖住这么原始的方法，也是一直维持着幻术。见邹教官的时候，更是收敛灵气，让自己看起来像普通人，以花秀宁的神识强度，迷惑个凤初境的灵力感知还不在话下。

修士们研究跟容貌有关的术法，不是为了易容变装，那也是为了变美，她这样故意把自己往丑里整的，也就是以前玉京大陆里，修为尚低微，却容貌出众的修士们的自保手段。

这次得了传道简，倒是可以徐徐显露出真实的容貌。所以能省一些麻烦，恢复修士的本来面目也挺好的……

到了寒假的时候，她实际修为已经是凤初后期，打算找个隐秘地方筑基的时候，就接到学校“假期训练营”的公告。


	5. Chapter 5

这十六栋宿舍，每栋每层以《千字文》命名，形成天、地、玄、黄、宇、宙、洪、荒、日、月、盈、昃、辰、宿、列、张16个斋舍。

每栋宿舍都由天干地支命名，甲、乙、丙、丁、戊、己、庚、辛、壬、癸十天干，子、丑、寅、卯、辰、巳、午、未、申、酉、戌、亥十二地支，共分二十二个套间。

宿舍屋顶做成了平面，蕴涵“地不平天平”的理想追求，即虽然众生起点不一，但通过努力学习，都会达到一样的成就。

走上百步梯，进入这座老斋舍的修炼的，是整个京都高校最出色的修炼人才。

整个w大学，也就她、王璐瑶、叶初阳，和一个叫纪瓷的女生。王璐瑶和叶初阳，都有她明里暗里的指点帮助，才能进阶飞快，至于这个纪瓷，看这个姓氏，似乎跟传承未灭的家族之一的纪家，关系匪浅。

宿舍虽然只有四人套间，但每个人都有自己的独立卫浴，只是厨房、客厅这样的空间公用，这个培养计划，对个人隐私的保护，和团队协作的培养，即使是在住宿这样的小细节，也拿捏的分寸恰当。

因为是一个学校来的，由王璐瑶起头，他们四个就搬进了张字斋的辰号房。叶初阳这样俊眉星目的美少年，跟三个同样容貌也都不俗的女孩一起入住，难免有人多看一眼。虽然修真强弱与男女无关，更没有许多忌讳，但毕竟都是刚引气入体的半大孩子，带着些俗世偏见，会有人在背后多嘴两句，这小子艳福不浅之类的话。

冉明夷其实对住哪里并不介意，如果不是手头没灵石用来布聚灵阵，她在荒山野岭修炼都区别不大。但以后就算是一个团队的人了，她和王璐瑶，跟纪瓷还不相熟，倒是叶初阳瞧着跟纪瓷是认识的。

虽然是点到为止的比试，但也是冉明夷第一次在华夏大陆动手，她当然不会做出头鸟，也怕自己出手太重伤到人，所以在旁边先看了几场。

都是最多二十出头的年轻人，不少还是十来岁的小孩，和平社会长大，拿块板砖打架都算得上顽劣不堪，哪里来的跟人真刀真枪拼杀的经验。

所以这个训练营的目的，也就是让小朋友们，在真正见血之前练个手罢了。这来参训的千名修士里，倒也有不少有备而来的，看得出身家底蕴，有被培养打磨的痕迹，不是刚引气入体的小白。不过这样的一点锻炼，在她看来也是孩童学语的打闹，在战场上来看都是花拳绣腿罢了。所以冉明夷看了会儿也就心中有数。

毕竟是深受现代法治影响的民众，在正式"官宣"之后，无法开窍的凡人，对修士有惊讶有好奇，却并没有惧怕抵触，可窥天道的修士，对凡人也没有过分的优越感。对于这点，冉明夷觉得十分欣赏。

大概是因为最佳修炼年龄是根骨定型之前，除了少数有奇遇的，大部分修士都是尚未弱冠的半大少年，心中或多或少怀着少年英雄气概，一腔护国济民的热血，比起玉京大陆亿万年来的仙凡有别根深蒂固，华夏大陆对凡人的态度绝对称得上友好至极了。

修士们移山填海的神通，不过只言片语记载在破碎泛黄的史书里，如今刚刚灵气复苏，

冉明夷的最大依仗，无非是她有个早已千锤百炼，历尽红尘事的神魂，跟这具身体日渐融合，紫府稳定后，按部就班的修炼功法，引导灵气冲开窍穴，扩展筋脉，这都是她做过了千百遍的事情。

对于修士而言，在这条通天之途上，淘汰比例最高的，就是每一次瓶颈壁垒的突破之时，凤初、琴心、腾云、晖阳、乾元、无相、太清……这七重大境界里，每一境又分为初、中、后、大圆满等小境界，伴随着境界松动进行突破的，也有着突破失败，轻则境界掉落，重则身陨道消的困难。突破时雷劫劈下，神魂俱灭的也不在少数。

可她的神魂不再需要过多的道心考验，只要灵气到位了，突破就是顺理成章的事情，从头再做一遍，效率提升，还能少走很多以前走过的弯路。

冉明夷在玉京看了最多的，还是道心磨砺不够，或心性根骨资质不佳者，终身困于某境，不得寸进直至寿元耗尽。除了内因，还有外因，修真界处处是机缘，也处处是险境，在哪个秘境修士们之间为修炼资源、法宝等起了冲突，产生人命实在是太寻常的事情，道修尚有三分顾及，或许要问一问宗门师承，以免被长辈追杀，再借由天道立下生死契一决胜负，魔修则更随性无拘一些，一言不合杀人夺宝，一些因为功法戾气颇重的魔修，毫无理由就大开杀戒的也不是没有。

所以现代法治以国家为基础，政府正常运作，仙凡并轨而行，互为裨益，反而是对冉明夷来说，非常平和适宜修炼的环境。她发现了这华夏大陆跟玉京之间的联系，有了回去的盼头，也就更专心提升修为。华夏灵气初复苏，可以说如今是第一批能大规模修道的人，是百废待兴的开拓者，大多数地方修炼环境都不错，在龙气荟萃的帝都，官方专门设立的训练营，自然是上佳的风水宝地。

凤初后期的冉明夷开开心心摆上聚灵阵，从凤初到琴心是不用担心雷劫的，只有灵气翻涌奔腾，接连从她足心灌入，助她打通全部三十六天罡，七十二个麻穴，继而顺利筑基。

琴心境成，冉明夷形悦心安，通灵彻视。大道之基已筑，可以偷得浮生半日闲，偶尔贪欢半晌。

她本来就是个享乐主义，从小在桃源境被当掌门继承人培养，玩的是梁园月，饮的是东京酒，赏的是洛阳花，攀的是章台柳。仙二代的圈子她混了一千多年，吃喝玩乐样样精通，是风月场里顶尖好手。

华夏因为现代科技的灌注，也开发了很多让冉明夷觉得很有趣的玩意儿，风月事上的发明也十分叫她欣喜，华夏的快递文化深得人心，冉明夷网购回来一大箱成人情趣玩具，作为炼器大师的她本人，十分学以致用的将这些与玉京的玩具相结合创新，更新后身体力行的试用，觉得这些产品放在中州璇玑阁，一定不愁销路。

自己DIY还是稍显单调了一些，身体满足，但是没有互动总失之情趣，冉明夷昔年即使旦夕之欢的枕友，那也是姿容非常，随便挑两个出来，大小算是宗门男神，名扬中州的更不少。

正室莫成峤，论实力是剑修同阶少有敌手，论相貌是昆仑男神级别的人物，床榻之上禁欲又诱惑，偶尔捋顺了毛，玩一玩蒙眼play捆绑play什么的，反差萌到她征服感成就感都能刷到满格，

情人里的林渊，那是人妖混血的尤物，光是看着脸和身段就能色授魂销的浓颜系美人，床榻上更是风情万种，既有人修的含蓄矜持，情动后又有妖修的热烈奔放，让她没少生出死在这尤物床上也值得的叹息。

露水姻缘的那些，更是百花齐放，什么滋味的都有。所以到了华夏大陆，清汤寡水没有性生活的日子，不得不说是十分难熬的。"白马会所"那样的地方，她出于好奇心去玩过几次，也不过是些开胃野菜，没吃到满意的。

一起修炼的那个小剑修叶初阳，气质很有两分莫成峤当年的韵味，少年气蓬勃明朗，热烈的像个小太阳，是莫成峤还没变成"逢君剑尊"之前的样子。

少年人的身体，没有带上修炼多年的清冷漠然，骨血肌理都是暖的，存着令人贪恋的温度。虽不乏稚嫩却同样充满着活力，眼神明亮，笑容干净，无怪乎阅尽千帆的老妖怪们都喜欢美少年。一树梨花压海棠这种事情，除了梨花似雾飘摇多情，又错怪海棠解语能媚客，舞风垂叶最招人。

冉明夷的手段，撩到各把美少年，实在是太信手拈来的事情，她存了逗弄的心思，知道他好感已存，带他出任务的时候，用灵气轻轻擦过他的唇，能把少年郎撩的耳根泛红、星目低垂，男孩子像小金毛似的，围着喜欢的姑娘，不知怎样讨好的模样，可怜又可爱。

但她是不会安定下来的人。修炼的道路这么长，她又是个贪鲜的人，花开满树，到处是春，看到满庭芬芳，势必要尽兴采撷的。所以不会为谁停留，只做彼此生命中的过客，留一段两厢尽兴的风月而已。

冉明夷从来不哄骗，所谓PUA那一套，她是不屑为之，深以为恨的。感情就是要坦坦荡荡，不用逼迫威胁，更不可诱骗哄劝，那样于爱于欲，都徒增困扰而已，况且更落于下乘，坏了人品，损了道心。

志同道合的小伙伴总是难找一些，但总要事前说清楚，愿意开放式关系，就做个眠伴枕友，性致相投时互相排遣，但平时并不互相干涉私生活。不搞什么我另有新欢，你那边遂生妒心的滥俗戏码。所有的"修罗场"，对她来说是不存在的。

若是不愿意，对她起了情人的独占欲，那还是莫要欺骗无辜少男一片芳心。惹来一大堆风流债，即使是修合欢之道的灵修，也会觉得麻烦。

晋阶元婴，是要天雷劈过肉体后，重塑形骨。所以她也就顺其自然可以恢复神魂本来的容貌，骨相也就可以改变，只有神魂的印记是不变的，这才是区分人与人真正的凭据。

暂时有需要的话，用冉明夷的脸来应付。

在进阶炼神后，由于她引动的雷劫，失落的华夏大陆，终于和玉京彻底合并。

她就可以自然的返回玉京，只有对她的神魂、灵气十分了解的人，才能再次把她认出。以前那些有的没的桃花债也好，宿怨旧敌也好，都能规避一二。

当然到了相同境界的修士，不管什么样的形骨，都能够直接从神魂来区分。


	6. Chapter 6

西陆永州的花家祖宅桃源境，已经被毁，桃源境的所在之处，因为花家祖上阵法所限，被封闭起来，非花家执家主令者无法进入（家主令是直接作用在神魂上的标记，被封闭的阵法，会由那一代家主的守护花灵，作为阵灵，如果家主去世，来不及传承，一般是直系血亲里第一个自动接任，但是花令仪“去世”八百年来，守护花灵都没有接到传承，这也是他们坚信花秀宁神魂并未消陨，也未入轮回的重要原因，这件事情只有花家人知道）。

花家经历与魑魅阁一役，家族里的人，大概分为三派，一部分由花石兰带去五岳剑宗，一部分由花令仪重新收拢整合，在中陆璇玑阁（过去花家的重要产业之一），一部分由花湛然带去天一门定居。

花秀宁比较神奇的是，她接引飞升的地方，轮到北陆，阴差阳错就把小儿子花辞镜，从魔修秘境那里救了出来。把儿子送回中陆璇玑阁跟姐姐们团聚后，她回桃源境重新打开阵法，修缮家园，带着人敲敲补补，整合产业去了。

虽然过去的积淀在登仙台遗失，但是在尘界近千年，也有很多其他的收获。

时隔八百年，花秀宁返回玉京大陆，这样一位曾常年霸占修真界"热搜榜"的大佬，如今还知道她的人，至少也是修练至晖阳境的元婴真君，多多少少要自矜一下身份，不会如同少年时一样言语无忌，都拉下假正经的架子，再去做那街头市井，茶余饭后的谈资议论。

所以她回来后并没有引起多大的风波，即使听说了华夏大陆合并进玉京的事，也没几个能联想到是因为她的渡劫天雷上。

出于"地主之谊"的情谊，她对纪瓷、满小雪、王璐瑶这样的旧友，都打算有所安置。又因为当时渡劫后的登天梯架在了北陆，不比其他四个大陆，算是对新入玉京之人最不友好的所在。

突然多出来的凡人城池，如她所料迅速被各界宗门"瓜分"，北陆信奉强者为尊，不至于视凡人如蝼蚁，但指望他们秉持华夏人人平等的思路，那就是想太多了。

花秀宁照拂之力有限，八百年过去，许多旧友陨落，早已物是人非。如今北陆八大宗门里，也不过拂曙山庄的杨昭觉，和夜阑阁的韩文清、张新杰尚在。

落脚定州，韩文清闭着关，她嘱咐叶初阳好好修炼，就拉着张新杰这个"老朋友"去喝酒。当年也跟这个初出茅庐，年少貌美的匪石真君有过一段露水姻缘。彼时她来北陆九曜宗找苏沐秋探讨炼器，顺便观摩下一叶知秋和大漠孤烟，这对"宿敌"相爱相杀的世纪对决。

那时候刚成为夜阑阁首席的韩文清，曾派张新杰过来招待她，这么一招待，一来二去就招待到了床上去。这个"小朋友"，成了她惯染风月里，最"舒服"的一个。跟他在一起不需要考虑太多，这孩子宛若深山之石，静默隐忍，床榻上情动时有反差的妙处，下了床却是个妥帖周全，沉静谦逊的后辈。

他给她敬一杯洗尘酒，仿佛经年时光不过弹指，她没辗转异世几经流离，他也还是那个凤初境的小修士，在鲜有白昼的夜阑阁，卓然而立，清隽如月，是极干净的一缕光。

花秀宁有问，他便答，秉性严谨的行为处事，在这八百年里被他更彻底的坚持下来，所以提供给花秀宁的最新"情报"，绝对是精准可靠无需质疑北陆独一份的。

知道花秀宁最关心的是她的孩子们，张新杰说的很详细。

张新杰对当年桃源境罹难后的情形做了精准简明的概括。

八百年前的浩劫，那是个群雄落幕的时代，韫玉会的风云人物里：

【悠南不可望，锦瑟朱弦诀。凤无梧桐栖，谁怜孤鹤影。织卿劳案牍，蘅翠囿世情。念尘惜红妆，人言如刀匕。碧城芳草萋，天涯歧路远。艳质如明玉，空心是冷灰。

扫地不焚香，独活难独活。防风云水遁尘世，葬花剑断百花残。一夜八荒廉颇老，长河落日终难圆。木苏凋零叶尽落，天下谁人不知秋。灯光明且灭，华烛新复残。至落花时节，又何必逢君？】

花止蘅出关，荡平魑魅阁残部。长女花令仪护着侄子花千树，两人重伤后被林渊找回，因为花令仪修的儒道，所以林渊带去了栖梧书院，花千树就跟花止蘅回了五岳剑宗。莫绮罗和花辞镜两姐弟，被魔修掳去北陆，修为丧尽，姐弟二人沦为禁脔，饱受摧折，几乎身陨道消。

张新杰说的很含蓄，但花秀宁已经能想象那样的惨烈："是哪个魔尊所为？"她心下道，我必叫其千倍偿还。

"是窥日魔尊。"张新杰说："他已魂飞魄散，是令公子亲自复了仇。"

花秀宁心中大恸，她这三个孩子里，长女花令仪最不叫人操心，从小就被她当成继承人培养，天资优越，心境开阔明朗，处事也颇有章法。

次女莫绮罗，性子活泼灵动，是个最沉不住气的，也是跟她本性最像的一个，从小就好美人美酒，不好拘束，喜欢到处周游，所以处事机敏慧黠。

小儿子花辞镜是跟林渊所生，这孩子从小就很黏她，漂亮矜贵又会撒娇的小儿子，哪有母亲会不如珠似宝般疼爱。大概是对于幼子的格外疼惜，因为他年纪小，总不舍得放他出去吃苦。所以到底不如他两个姐姐在外游历经验丰富。

一想到绮罗和阿镜吃过那样的苦，令仪继承家业独自支撑至今，孩子们都不知道经历了多少艰难。这八百年来，作为母亲没能庇护他们，心中愧疚难当。

"不知他们现下都如何？"

"尊者的两位千金都已结婴，令仪仙子从栖梧书院儒修道，结丹时逢君剑尊赐号景棠，如今继承花家中州得璇玑阁，经营的风生水起，名满玉京。绮罗仙子修魔道，实力出众，腾云境时摘得韫玉会魁首，人都说甚肖其母，不坠尊者威名。因所用本命法宝轻鸿练，道号轻鸿。"

她离开的时候，女儿们都不过刚刚筑基，如今修为皆有所成，也是令人宽慰了。

"我那小儿呢？"

"上次见令公子已是百年前在永夜岭，当时他已臻金丹圆满，此后便不知所踪，如今或许已经结婴了。"

"他也是改修魔道？"

"他道号般若，走的佛修一路，但修的是欢喜禅。您若是得见令公子，还要多些耐心，宽慰为上。有母子重逢之日，想来于他心境有益。"

花秀宁从这个修炼路子听出了这孩子八百年来所经历的无奈，这件事林渊必然也是知道的，定然也让他烦恼。"般若"这个道号，花秀宁一个刚回来北陆的，居然都不陌生。

"断魂逝如醉颜酡，枯骨生出曼陀罗"，这说法她这一路来夜阑阁有所耳闻。当年金玉娇养的小儿子，金丹修为，就成了魔修之地人人避之不及的玉面修罗，做母亲的，比起来"欣慰"，更多的是心疼。

母亲与子女之间，总有血缘感应，她两遭乾元境，所通杂学颇多，使用占卜之术，加上母子之间的感应，觉得儿子就在北陆，离自己也并不远，可以去找找看。

在秘境里小儿子把娘亲当成秘境考验的"幻象"，已经长成大人模样的小儿子，艳若桃李，色若春晓，但是手下攻势狠戾，毫不退让。

花秀宁哪里舍得伤他，好在母子心念感应，花辞镜很快觉察出她并非幻象，而是活生生的修士，喊着阿娘就扑到她怀里来，放声大哭。

不管经历了多少，还是她那个爱撒娇爱哭的小崽子。儿时打翻了她的炼丹炉，摔坏了珍贵的材料，弄乱她的书房，被烈焰烧到手，嘤嘤呜呜的流下泪来，要母亲抱在怀里亲亲吹吹才不疼了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 判词：  
> 悠南不可望，锦瑟朱弦诀。凤无梧桐栖，谁怜孤鹤影。织卿劳案牍，蘅翠囿世情。念尘惜红妆，人言如刀匕。碧城芳草萋，天涯歧路远。艳质如明玉，空心是冷灰。
> 
> 扫地不焚香，独活难独活。防风云水遁尘世，葬花剑断百花残。一夜八荒廉颇老，长河落日终难圆。木苏凋零叶尽落，天下谁人不知秋。灯光明且灭，华烛新复残。至落花时节，又何必逢君？
> 
> 解析：
> 
> 【（花秀宁桃源境与魑魅阁“同归于尽”，所以悠南山终不可望）
> 
> （萧锦瑟被道侣绝尘子所欺骗，自己身陨道消，女儿沦为炉鼎，所以朱弦断，明镜缺，朝露晞，芳时歇，白头吟，伤离别，努力加餐勿念妾，锦水汤汤，与君长诀！）
> 
> （林栖梧一代天骄英才，却不幸陨落，凤凰栖梧桐，如今无枝可依）
> 
> （顾沂道号鹤影，原本是一样的天之骄女，却家门凋落，父母兄弟离散，顾家家破人亡，寒塘渡鹤影，冷月葬花魂。彳亍伶仃，是为孤鹤影。）
> 
> （陆织卿，天一门翀和掌教大弟子，原本最是心高气傲，却在接任首席/掌门后，案牍庶务消磨，为了宗门牺牲奉献，令人慨叹。）
> 
> （蘅翠仙子在凡俗金玉里，消磨了道心，汲汲营营为了权势、道侣之间的争风吃醋，忘却了胸中大志）
> 
> （昆仑念尘真人祈盈，原本和自己的师兄，明华真人顾西畴是一对绝配，结缘后却和师傅眠空真君盛云栖背德弃伦偷情，舆论哗然，世人叹息）
> 
> （含元宗阮红妆，因为未婚生子之事，被思想观念保守的世人，针对性别原罪进行攻讦，念尘和红妆都是人言可畏，三人成虎的。流言蜚语如刀匕。）
> 
> （轻眉派宋碧城，门派里女子，都跟从轻眉祖师的教诲，峨眉不肯让人，过刚容易折，过洁世难容，真正的平权是海纳百川，有容乃大，而不是一意孤行的仇视和不必要的仇恨发酵，女性拥有选择权，佩明珠和佩宝刀，都不会被指摘，芳草萋萋望断天涯路。）
> 
> （楼明玉，月明楼同样是天之骄女，原本姿容绝艳灼灼风华如桃李争辉，身重异毒后容华衰老，满头白发，筋脉断裂，寿元无多。）
> 
> （有“扫地焚香”之称的郭明宇不知所踪，被怀疑早已去世。）
> 
> （在抗击兽潮时，有叹息之壁之称的武修，曦和观独活真人邓复升，身受重伤，一代人杰不久于世，虽然道号是独活，但是独活却难独活。）
> 
> （防风尊者方士谦，作为治疗之神，曾经指引了魔术师星辰的轨迹，如今已经隐退避世不知所踪）
> 
> （曾经是一叶知秋最好搭档的气冲云水，云水真君吴雪峰在迟迟无法突破瓶颈后选择了遁世闭死关，至今未出）
> 
> （葬花剑孙哲平，剑已断，人也失去了一只手臂，如今同样不知所踪。）
> 
> （百花真人张佳乐独自艰难支撑浣花宫，百花再难热烈绽放，春日不再，百花已残。）
> 
> （一夜八荒是点苍派林敬言的武器，曾经名扬五十州，如今廉颇老矣，被“以下克上”，颜面尽失，修为也迟迟停滞不前，恐怕时日无多）
> 
> （长河真君韩文清，不得不面对自己也有不再是第一拳皇的时候，勇往直前的大漠孤烟也需要改变和妥协，否则长河落日难圆。）
> 
> （秋木苏去世，所以乔木凋零，进入深秋严冬。）
> 
> （叶修，知秋真君，一叶落但是天下不知秋，斗神终于走下神坛，被后起之秀“取代”。）
> 
> （明华真人顾西畴，字持之，亲，你的绿帽子戴歪了。）
> 
> （逢君剑莫成峤和悠南真人结缘，本来是那一届韫玉会，难得的锦绣良姻，但是花秀宁和林渊的“风流艳史”霸占了五十州热搜榜，绿帽子成套心高气傲被劈腿的剑尊，回到昆仑苦修，受到情伤，也沦为他人谈资。）】


End file.
